Iza
by LongLiveQueenEff
Summary: Everything was a lie, all under her compulsion. Who's? Iza of course. The blonde hair, blue eyed beauty that has decided now is time for her fun with Damon Salvatore. But what happens when a vision of Alice's causes Jasper to remember who Iza is and who she is to him.
1. Isabella Marie Everette

_Iza_

I never showed who I was when around Edward and his family, taking on a whole new persona even. If I let that happen things would get too complicated and dangerous. People could recognise me, he might recognise me. We may have been in love but it was now modern times and he didn't remember the past and I did. I would not be the thing to trigger his memories back, even I wasn't that cruel, to ruin his now happy life. You may be wondering who I am? Well, the people in this town think my name is Bella Swan but my real name is Isabella Marie Everette and I am a vampire.

But please I am not a Cullen vampire, a different type in fact. While they sparkle in the sun I would burn to death without my lapis lazuli bracelet. My eyes are the same sparkling pools of blue they were when I was human while their's turn red or yellow depending on their feeding preference. Venom runs through their veins and my victims blood runs through my veins. Ripping apart the body and burning it to a crisp is the only thing that can kill them while multiple things can hurt or kill me.

For those of you with the audacity to still think that Edward is who _he_ is, you are wrong. I never have, and never will, love that one hundred year old virgin. Who I truly love is Jasper Whitlock, but I can't have him. He has a nice life now, big family, and a good girlfriend. Not only that but he doesn't remember me or anyone else from his human life and he's not the only man I love.

My original plan when I came to Forks, Washington was not to have Edward Cullen of all people fall in love with me. Nor was my plan to get close to him because of Jasper. I actually wanted to stay as far away from them as I could but it was as if Fate would not let things be. No, my plan had been to watch Jasper for a while to see how his life was going and then leave after a couple of months.

My pale hand grasped the edge of my computer desk as I slowly pushed back. I turned around in the chair before getting up and walking over to my closet. Everyday I daydreamed of when I would leave this town and be able to where clothes that weren't so dull. You see, I loved clothes more than just about anything. I decided when I came here that everything about me that I am truly I would do the opposite. So, whenever Alice offered to give me makeovers, or tried to force them on me - it physically pained me to say no.

This life was becoming too much for me to bear. It was a miserable, dreary life that was just as horrible as the weather. But I wasn't like these other teenage girls in this town. I didn't have to stay here. I could always visit my other love, the one that does remember me. Maybe that it is what I will do. Leave here and go see him, Damon Salvatore.

I sped across the room at inhuman speed and pulled up part of the floor board. What was under the floor board was a faded, antique photo of myself and Damon. He's the only one that I had loved more than Jasper. It was a sad time when I had to leave both of those men. If I could have stayed around, perhaps I could have figured out who I wanted.

I convinced myself that now was my chance to go and escape from this bum fuck town as I looked down at the photo. Damon was in his civil war uniform and I was in my favourite blue and black Victorian dress. It caused me to take out a piece of paper and a pen and begin writing the needed goodbye letter to Edward. He would come after her and start looking for her if she didn't.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm not sure how to put this but it's over. I'm leaving, my stay in this town needs to end now. I'm tired of the fake life I've been living here with you and Charlie. It's all a lie, anyways. All of it, everything you know about me is a complete and utter lie and it's time for it to be over. I'm sure you knew that too deep down inside. That I never loved you, that I wasn't who I said I was, but it was to good to be true._

_Don't have poor Alice look for me, it will be useless. You won't find me. Trust me no one ever does. Don't bother Charlie or anyone else about me either. They will have no idea who I am and will think you are mental. Plus Charlie might shoot for being on his property. I'm sorry._

_From Bella Swan_

I folded up the piece of paper and slipped it into the back pocket of my faded jeans. I turned and looked in the mirror before closing my eyes. After sucking in a breath I tucked my fingers into the brown dull locks and pulled out one little blonde curl and let it hang out beneath the wig. Soon, I would be able to take it off and I knew exactly when I would.

With another breath, my eyes opened and I saw the milky brown contacts that disgusted me every second that ticked by. Swiftly turning my back I sped downstairs and in front of Charlie. He nearly spilled his bowl of soup all over himself from shock. That would have been a pity because I was not babysitting this train wreck of a man any longer.

"Bella, how did you -" Charlie began to question me after sitting his soup down on the small desk beside him but I cut him off.

I looked him in his eyes, compulsion working even through the contacts, and he began to melt. "Charlie, things will go back to the way they were before you met me. In fact, you won't even remember me. The stuff in the upstairs bedroom opposite yours will go back to being the belongings of Renée and your's dead child. The reason that you and her divorced will go back to being because that baby died when she was three months old."

That information going back into someone is enough to destroy a person but Charlie, Charlie was a strong man. He just went a little mental when his baby died. Which is understandable, I could only imagine how that feels.

I sped out of the dreary home and went into the next one, and the next. Quickly, I made my way around town to anyone that has ever made contact with me. It only took me a hour actually to put the same thought in every one's mind. Compelling each and every slobbering human with the same phrase, "The name Bella Swan will go back to being the Chied of Police, Charlie Swan's, dead infant."

Well, the whole town except for the little shape-shifters, that liked to call themselves werewolves, and the Cullens. When I had came to the town I knew the shape-shifters couldn't be compelled by me. So, I compelled Charlie to tell them that I was his daughter that Renée had hidden from him. It worked, mostly.

Edward and his family didn't matter too much to me to be compelled, not that I could. I had hope that they would eventually give up looking for me. I knew that Edward would make Alice look. But I could stay hidden long enough to where she would stop.

I was in front of the last person that I was compelling in this town. Mike Newton, the boy that had had a ridiculous crush on me. I had just compelled him to forget me but I needed him for one more thing. There was no way I could go to the Cullen house and deliver the note myself. They would see me if I just left it and I wasn't sure if I could speed away from them fast enough. So, that was what Mike Newton was for.

"Mike," I started as I looked into his eyes. The boy was putty in my hands. "In exactly two hours you are going to get into your car and drive up to the Cullen home and deliver this note directly to Edward and no one else." I pulled out the note from my back pocket and presented it to him. "You are not going to remember how it came into your possession but you know that you have to deliver it." I put the note into his hands. "Repeat."

"In exactly two hours I am going to get into my car and give this note to Edward and no one else. I don't know who gave it to me but I have to deliver it." He repeated in a monotone voice.

The moment he finished that sentence, I nodded once, before disappearing. Two hours was enough to get me to where I needed to be. Life was about to get good.

* * *

_Damon Salvatore  
_

I guess it was too much to ask to just be able to sit down, drink my bourbon and for Stefan to just be quiet. Stefan was leaning against the wall constantly chattering away about some girl. I sighed before putting down my glass and turning my head and looking at Stefan. It wasn't that I didn't care about Stefan's problems with liking two chicks at once but I had my own problems.

"Honestly, Stefan, I don't care right now. Why don't you go eat a bambi or something?" I stood up and walked past him. "But I think you should choose the non-Katherine double. She's a bitch just like the original."

Stefan grumbled something about, "I feed on animals not eat them." But I didn pay too much attention to what he was saying. I got like this every year around this time for two reasons. Tomorrow was both the day Iza disappeared and her birthday. Maybe it wasn't right to take it on Stefan. But I took it out on whoever was around me each year, either way.

Though I suppose it's hard on him too. Iza was his friend, best friend even, and he had lost her too. But he hadn't loved her, no one had loved her like I had loved her. And neither of us knew what happened to her. One day she was here and then the next she had just up and disappeared. Stefan thinks she's dead but have a little hope that by some chance she got turned too.

Opening the alcohol cabinet, I listened as I heard the door open and Stefan walk out the door and close it behind him. With a roll of my eyes I picked up a bottle of scotch. He's probably running to the Katherine look-a-like to talk about his feelings.

I plopped down on the couch and gulped down the rest of my bourbon before taking the top off of the scotch and took a couple of sips of it. My lips were still on the bottle when I heard a knocking on the door. You have got to be kidding me. "Go away, no one's home." I screamed in the direction of the door before continuing to drink.

But whoever was at the door did not go away, they only knocked more rapidly. A groan escaped my lips before I pushed myself up off the couch. "If it's bambi and tweety bird to get revenge on Stefan, he's not here." I muttered under my breath before I made my way over to the door. With a grimace I opened the door and who I saw made my mouth drop open.

"Now, Damon, when did you get so mean." This brown haired, brown eyed girl said with a pout but she looked just like her. I reached my hand forward without saying a word and touched the brown hair. That's when I spotted the blonde hair sticking out under it.

She brought her own hands up and dug her fingers under the brown and pushed the brown off and let it drop into my hands. She slightly touched the right brown eye and a brown contact fell onto the sidewalk in between them. A sparkling blue eye now peered at him beside the brown one. The now blonde headed girl poked her left eye just the lightest and the other sparkling blue eye stared at him.

"Iza."


	2. Edward Kebab

_Iza_

I hadn't been sure how I was going to go about this. Nor had I been too sure about the first thing I was going to say to him in almost two hundred years. But it just came to me when I heard how bitter he sounded. I wondered what had caused this to happen but I didn't touch on it. Not now anyways, that was what later was for. We did have unlimited time of course.

When he said my name I rose a single eyebrow before leaning against the doorway. "The one and only. Now are you just going to leave me standing out here in the cold? Where are your manners, Mr. Salvatore?" I gave a small smirk. No, the cold didn't effect me, only gave a sort of uncomfortable feeling. But I didn't want to stand outside on the sidewalk forever and if he was okay with it, that was quite rude.

He took a step back, unblocking the entrance to the boarding house, and I blinked a little bit. I was a little worried about the fact he wasn't saying anything but I tried not to ponder on it. I slowly entered the boarding house and looked around. "Well, I see you didn't keep the way things were in 1864. That's good, thing's were kinda bland."

Damon continued to be silent as he closed the door behind me. I crossed my arms and turned to face him. I observed his face and noticed the mixture of confusion, hurt, anger, pain and a bit of happiness in it. He brought his hand up to his face and wiped it across before he spoke finally, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Damon, it's really me. Iza. Isabella Everette. The girl you grew up with." My voice was full of concern, eyebrows furrowed.

"We," he paused and cleared his throat. "looked for you. Everywhere. We thought you were dead, Iza." I could see how hard it was for him to get the words out of his mouth and suddenly I thought maybe this had been a bad idea. "And you come back exactly one hundred and forty-five years later.. Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I had to leave, Damon. She made me. She gave me a choice and I chose the one where I ended up alive." I looked down knowing what I was saying wasn't making any sense. I knew the hassle I had caused when I disappeared. I had stayed around town for two more weeks. I couldn't just leave, I had wanted to say goodbye to everyone. The boys hadn't been my only friends. Female friends I had lost because of this.

"What are you talking about?" I could see even more confusion spread across his face and I sighed a little bit. I didn't want to explain to him what happened, not yet anyways. He hadn't known how horrible Katherine had been to me. Any time I had told him he would seem to forget about it the next day. I didn't know until I became a vampire that what she had been doing was compelling what I would say away anytime he would confront her.

"I know you remember how Katherine would compell you, right?" I started slowly and as I observed the room I spotted the bottle of scotch. I made my way over to it as I talked. "You wouldn't remember the horrible things she did when we were human but you remember them now, right? What she would do to me?"

A low growl could be heard behind me from Damon. That was enough confirmation that I needed that he remembered. I knew that once you turned into a vampire you would remember the truth about the stuff you were compelled as a human. I knew this because one of te vampires that had swamped the town had turned my mother and she would feed on me daily and compell me to forget. That was until Jasper's father killed her. I had no idea that I had been fed on as a human, consistently at that, until I was turned. I wish I had never found out.

"Yes, I remember now, Iza. But what does Katherine have to do with it?"He asked with a frown.

In a second I was facing him again, inches apart, our noses almost touching. "Oh, Damon. Haven't you learned? Katherine has to do with everything." I shook my head once before taking one step back and taking a sip of his scotch. "Who do you think made little ol' me into a vampire in the first place?" I wriggled my eyebrows at him.

The look of shock on his face was enough to make me smirk and take a bigger gulp of the scotch. "Katherine, of course. But why?" I patted his face lightly before opening his hand and putting the bottle in his hand. He was going to need this much more than me.

"You, darling."

I took in a breath and began explaining what happened to him. This time with no twists and turns. I got straight to the point.

* * *

_1864, Salvatore Boarding House_

_It had been two weeks since my mother had died. Still, no one was telling me a straight answer of the cause. Whenever I asked I got many different answers. Murder, an animal attack and some people even gave me the most ludicrous answers - mythical creatures like vampires. Though, rumours about them had been going around the town a lot. I payed no attention to them though. That was not a lady's place._

_With my father gone as well, having died in a fight before I was even a year old, I didn't really have a home to go to. The Everette home was waiting for me when I turned old enough to have my own house __or until the elderly decided what to do. But in the mean time I was staying in the Salvatore Boarding House. _

_I had no problem with that of course since that meant I could see Damon and Stefan daily. Damon and Stefan Salvatore had been my closest friends since the age of three. Along with Jasper Whitlock but the four of us weren't that cozy anymore. Well, I was especially cozy with two of them and only a friend with one. But Jasper and Damon just didn't get along anymore. It drove me bonkers._

_I was happy to turn __seventeen__ today in the Salvatore household. Damon had took me out in the carriage and after it had parked we had went walking around the lake. Then we went back and Giuseppe took a photo. He had insisted on Damon putting his civil war uniform on, claiming that is the only thing that he hadn't ruined. I knew it upset Damon but it wasn't my place to say anything. I simply comforted him later. So, I in my blue and black dress and Damon in his uniform took the picture._

_After the picture I had went up to my room to wait for Emily Bennett, mine and Katherine Pierce's personal servant. We shared her and it was often quite difficult. I respected Emily more than anyone and when she had to do work I would sneak and help do the work. While Katherine would just cause more work for Emily. _

_Katherine was a cruel person. Something was off about her too. She didn't like me, not at all really. I had tried to make friends with her when she had first came to town but it had been way too difficult. She would act like a pure sweetheart when around everyone but when alone was the absolute devil. She would threaten me and tell me how I was nothing compared to her. I had told Damon a couple of times. But a few hours after he confronted her about it both times it was like he had forgotten and was really friendly to her. I even brought it up and he didn't remember me ever mentioning it._

_I was taking off my __earings__ when my door flung open. It startled me and I quickly turned and l saw that no was standing in the doorway that I could see. But I could hear footsteps running up the stairs. I took a few steps back, worried. Emily appeared in my doorway, disgruntled and worried looking. My eyes widened as she stepped into the room and the door slammed shut behind her and it locked._

_My feet kept going backwards until I fell onto my bed as she began chanting something. It sounded like __A__ncient __Latin__ and she quickly turned to me. "Miss Isabella, I don't have much time. Please, don't panic and listen, please ma'am."_

_My hand grasped the comforter I was leaning against and I held on to it for dear life. Was my servant some kind of demon? She couldn't be, she was so nice and treated me so well. I don't think I've ever seen her do a bad thing in her life. I slowly nodded my head, agreeing to listen._

_"Miss Isabella, thank you. I don't have much time but I have cast a spell upon your room to where it is protected for ten minutes. No one with special hearing can hear us. You are in danger. Great danger. Tonight she is going to come for you. I have convinced her to give you a choice. It was as good as I could do. She is so angry, Miss."_

_"Who, Emily? Who. And what the hell are you?" I managed to get out of me as I looked at her. Why was I in danger?_

_"Miss Katherine, Miss. I am a witch and she is a vampire." She sucked in a breath before continuing __hurriedly.__ "I convinced her to instead of killing you give you a choice - to become a vampire as well as long as you leave. You must take it, Miss. Or she will kill you." My mouth fell open slightly as I listened to Emily. I couldn't believe it. _

_She began rummaging through my closet and got out a long sleeved dress. "For now you must wear this. Quickly, put it on. There is no time for your bath, I'm sorry. Get up, Miss Everette!" She exclaimed and then I was on my feet and walking towards her. "This dress will hide the bracelet I am going to give you that will let you go out into the sunlight without burning. I didn't tell her you were getting one." _

_It all happened so __f__ast. Emily was shoving me into the dress and shoving information at me. She was doing this as if it was happening... tonight. "Emily! But wait! She isn't coming tonight, is she? On my birthday... even she couldn't be that cruel."_

_"Yes, Miss Isabella. She is coming tonight, in just an hour. She's out with Mr. Stefan Salvatore right now so I need you to cooperate while I can help you.__" She took out a small silver bracelet from her pocket with small blue stones on it. "That is a lapis lazuli stone. It is the one thing that can protect you from burning in the sun."_

_"Emily, wait. Who's to say I even want to become a vampire?" I didn't not at all. I didn't understand why I have to._

_"Miss Isabella, you have to. Or she will kill you. A life as a vampire is much better than no life at all." Emily explained in a sharp tone as she grabbed my wrist and put the bracelet on it. She then hid the bracelet with my long sleeve._

_"Emily, how many vampires are there?" I asked with a curious look. I'm sure she knew where I was going with this. The rumours of my mother - - had they been true. The question was in my eyes._

_"How many vampires are there? There's hundreds. But in town about 20 or so." She looked down. "And yes, Miss. Some of those rumours are true. Your mother had been turned into a vampire by one of the __vampires in town and Jasper Whitlock's father put a stake through her heart, killing her. It was no animal attack but technically, yes a murder."_

_I didn't know what to say to that. It was hard for me to wrap my mind around that. Jasper's father had killed my mother. Jasper was one of the people that had told me the rumour of vampires but I had dismissed it as him trying to terrify. But he had known and if he had known does that mean he knew his father had killed my mother?_

_"Don't worry about not being able to see Stefan, Damon and Jasper again." I came out of my thoughts and looked at her when she said this. "They are going to become vampires as well. Stefan and Damon the same kind as you but Jasper a different. I looked into the future and you are going to see them again sometime in the year 2000. Jasper first, but he won't remember you and then Damon and Stefan a couple of years later."_

_This made no sense to me and honestly sounded completely insane. The year 2000? How could anything or anyone live to that year. The 1800's haven't even ended yet._

_"She's back, Miss Isabella and the ten minutes are up. Please don't move from here she will be up soon." Then Emily was walking for the door and closing it behind her, leaving me open mouthed and prepared for my doom._

* * *

_2009, Forks, Washington _

_Alice Cullen_

It was nearing twenty four hours since Bella had been missing. If you could call it that, anyways. It was such a strange thing what was going on. It was like Bella's whole existence had been erased from the town except from the mutts and us. But the humans, including Charlie, had no idea who Bella Swan was. Well, they did and the reaction from some of them was not a good one.

Asking where Bella was from Charlie had caused a cocked gun and from townspeople in there minds we had actually asked them where a dead infant was. That was awkward. So, Edward and myself had snuck into Charlies house and into Bella's room while he was at work. Edward simply moped around sitting on Bella's bed, holding a brown teddy bear.

Of course I was sympathetic of him but I couldn't help but feel he was being a bit pathetic. With that thought I could feel the glare on my back as I looked around her room but I simply ignored it. I didn't care. That's when my fingers came across a flimsy piece of paper, with writing on it. I ignored the writing for now. I picked it up and after turning it over I looked at it and realised it was a photo.

A photo of a blonde girl in a blue and black dress and a man in a uniform. The uniform was old, and as many times as I've been in school I would know that that was from the civil war times. It didn't take me but a second to realise that was Bella. Bella, with blonde and blue eyes next to a dashing man. I turned it back over and looked at the writing. It read, '_Iza and Damon 1864._'

That's when the premonition came, when my index finger slowly went across the names 'Iza and Damon.'

_Alice's Premonition_

Everything was blurry at first until I saw a dark reddish brown door. There was a pale white hand knocking against it constantly. At a very speedy pace, non stop. The person at the door seemed to be determined to get in touch with whoever was on the other side of the door. The hand paused when the person at the other side of the door screamed, "Go away, no one's home!"

But it wasn't even a second until that hand was back steady knocking again on the reddish brown door again. Whoever it was was very persistent in there cause of getting attention. There was a mummer at the door, but since I was a vampire I could make it through to what it was, "If it's bambi and tweety bird to get revenge on Stefan, he's not here." and then the door opened.

When the door opened, out stepped a man dressed in modern era but looking exactly the same in facial features from the photo in my hand. He had a grimace on his face but that seemed to quickly change and I wasn't sure why until my premonition changed to who he was looking at. The premonition showed who the pale hand belonged to and and also who went missing about a day ago.

Bella Swan.

"Now, Damon, when did you get so mean." Bella said with a pout, and it was strange seeing a pout on her. The man, who's name must be Damon, reached his hand forward without saying a word and touched her brown hair. That's when The man and I, both, spotted the blonde hair sticking out under Bella's brunette hair.

Bella brought her own hands up and dug her fingers under the brown and pushed the brown off and let it drop into Damon's hands. She slightly touched her right brown eye and a brown contact fell onto the sidewalk in between the two people. A sparkling blue eye now peered at the man beside the brown eye. The now blonde headed girl poked her left eye just the lightest and another sparkling blue eye stared at him.

"Iza."

_Alice's Premonition_

I turned around swiftly and looked at Edward and cringed at the look on his face. Not only the look on his face but about the fact that he had ripped the head off of the brown teddy bear. The poor thing. But he probably felt just as bad as the teddy bear did. "Now, Edward we don't know anything. I'm going to go home and sketch her."

Edward wouldn't have it though. He got up and began knocking over and destroying everything in the room. His hand smashed and slammed into the walls. He kicked his foot up and slammed it into the computer, so hard, it went all the way through. It was like a kebab de la Edward. I sighed slightly before speeding over and taking the computer off of his leg.

"Edward! Get a hang of yourself. We have no idea what's going on. I need to go sketch, now come on." I hissed, annoyance flashing in my eyes. In a couple of seconds he was in defeat from my scolding and we were running off back to our home. The whole way there I had a bad feeling about the oncoming times.

* * *

_1864, Salvatore Boarding House_

_I could hear Katherine approaching my door and I tried to steady my speeding heart beat. Not that it mattered much I guessed from downstairs she could hear my heart slamming against my rib cage in fear. But no matter I steadied it and muttered something about a bug, knowing she would hear it. I wanted her to think I knew nothing.  
_

_On the inside, in my mind, I felt I was going to explode with fear. But she didn't need to know that. I sucked in a breath when there was a knock at my door. I cringed slightly before pursing my lips, "Come in." I spoke with a steady voice. A book was in my hands and I was sitting on my make-up chair._

_"Oh, little Isabelle." Katherine said with a smile as she leaned in my door way. "You wouldn't mine if I came in just for a little while, would you?" Her sickly sweet voice scratched at my nerves and I wanted to run and say no you can't come in, ever. But I knew I needed to keep up my usual sass and invite her in. Keep up what I would always do.  
_

_"Of course not, Katherine. And oh, for the last time, my name isn't Isabelle. It's Isabella and you can call me Iza." I gritted my teeth as I forced my politest smile at the brunette in front of me. I put my book down and sat it besides me, the book I hadn't read a word out of today. I folded my hands on my lap and looked at her._

_She kept her bitter little smile at me until she closed my door then her whole face dropped into a glare. "Yeah, look I don't care what you're name is." Then suddenly she was in front of me. Right in front of me, leaning over me, her feet almost stepping on mine. That's when I looked at her face again It seemed to have changed. Darken into something. Her teeth had changed too._

_I didn't have to pretend to be terrified of her because the gasp that escaped from my lips was very real. I was close to tears because I knew what Emily told me was real. This was happening._

_"Now, blondie, listen closely. I know you blonde folk have small brains but I'm only going to say this once and you better stay along with me. Ever since I've gotten here you have managed to take up all the attention that should be mine and sweetie, that is not okay." She smirked slightly as she pulled me up by wrapping her cold hand tightly around my throat._

_"These men. Damon and Stefan. The only one's worth anything just pay all their attention to you. It would be fine if you just stayed to that Whitlock boy but we both know you won't. Stefan is your little friend. And Damon is in love with you. So the only good thing I can't get any attention from Stefan because he wants to spend time with his friend and Damon will make no moves on me - because of you." Her grasp around my throat tightened the moment she said the last three words. _

_My hands scuttled and scratched at her hands as I gasped for air. I didn't know what to do because there was no getting loose from her grasp. She had me and there was no getting away._

_"Now I wanted to just kill you. But the damned which wouldn't have it. Threatened to expose me as a vampire if I did. Even the maid likes you. Well, you have a choice then. I make you like myself - a vampire. Immortal greatness. Or I just kill you and drink your blood for dinner." The smirk on her face showed this was all so amusing to her. "Nod once for yes. Nod twice for no."_

_I needed it to make like I was thinking about it but Emily had already drilled and forced my answer into me that I knew what to do. My red face from denied breath and blonde hair went up and then down. I could see the happiness in her eyes as she looked around my room, still holding me by my throat. _

_That's when I was thrown over her shoulder and she took off through my already open window. She ran until we were in the deep dark green forest. She dropped me on the ground and I gasped desperately at my throat, looking up at the brunette. She shined in the moonlight like the devil she was. _

_She ripped open her wrist with one of her fingernails before forcing her wrist against my mouth and demanding me to drink. Once her wrist was away she sneered. "I'm going to kill you and when you wake up I better not see you in town. If I see you, and trust me I will see you if you dare to be in town, I will kill you." _

_The smirk on her face was the last thing I saw before she ripped out my heart._

* * *

_2009, Salvatore Boarding House_

"And that is everything you do not know." I said with a sigh. Together we had went through two bottles of scotch and were on the third bottle of bourbon. The story had took a lot out of both of us. Hurting me to tell and hurting Damon to listen to. I was never explaining that again to no one. No matter what.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't interrupt your story telling then." I jumped as I heard the voice come from the door way of the house. Damon and I turned around and I blinked a little bit when I saw who it was. I sat there for a moment blinking. He had always been the sneak when we were younger. We would play hide and go seek and he would win because he could get up and go without anyone hearing. I guess things didn't change.

A wide grin slowly spread across my face before I jumped up and across the room and over to Stefan "Stefanie, you big lump." I hugged him before taking one, then two, steps back. I put both of my hands on my hips and pursed my lips. "Are you telling me you were here the whole entire time and you didn't come out until now."

"No," He simply said before walking past me with a little bit of amusement but he still kinda looked broody. What was wrong with the kid? I followed him over to Damon and the alcohol collection. "I'm saying that I came in during your explaining of Emily and waited for you to be done explaining because I have manners."

"Well, I would expect a little shock. Or some kind of emotion besides you just standing there quiet until I was done explaining." I muttered as I sat down next to Damon with a grimace. He looked pretty amused by our banter.

"Don't take it personally, Iza. Eating all the little bunnies and squirrels makes him really sad and grumpy inside." Damon smirked with a little nudge.

I rolled my eyes and propped my feet up on the table. "That's gross. You eat animals. You're just like Jasper and his type of vampires." I shut my mouth the moment I said it. I knew I shouldn't have said anything about Jasper. They probably had no idea Jasper was alive and a vampire. Or that I had any idea about it either.

"I think you have a little more explaining to do, Isabella." Damon slammed his bottle of bourbon down on the coffee table and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

Fuck.


	3. Memory Lane

_Jasper Whitlock_

When Alice and Edward came home he was fuming and she was excited. Usually, that would be a normal sight, especially with Edward's mood problems, but it was obvious by how Edward was particularly acting that Alice had had a vision. They had found something.

Esme walked over to her son and wiped off some wires off of his legs, giving him a scolding yet soft look. This was hurting just as much as it was hurting Edward and I could feel it. She had thought of Bella as a daughter but this just made no sense, in her mind or any of ours.

I ran over to my wife of the last century and handed her a piece of paper and a variety of different pencils for her to begin sketching what she had seen. She took them from me and instantly sat down criss cross right where she was.

The paper was set on the glass floor and she began frantically drawing. Her drawing began with long blonde hair, and that was the first weird thing. Because if this was about Bella why was she drawing a blonde headed female?

That's when I heard Rosalie let out a cold, bitter laugh to Edward. I turned around and looked at both of them. She had snatched what looked to be a picture that he had in his hands away from and had looked at it. "Now, I always knew that bitch seemed shady but this? This is just more than I expected."

I cocked my head to the side and cringed a little even. Edward's emotions came at me full blast and it was as if I had gotten hit by a monster truck. He was feeling pain, anger and hurt so intensely. I tried to use my powers to calm Edward down a little but it only made his anger lash out on me even more.

A grimace appeared on my face and I walked over to Rosalie and Edward. "Alright, let me see it. The picture can't be that bad that you're calling her all these names Rosalie." I tried to defend Rosalie in a verbal way of calming Edward down.

I took the picture from Rosalie and when I got it what I saw first was the back. There were two names on the back and a date. The names were Iza and Damon and the date was 1864. Those names and that date was just so familiar and I wasn't sure how. I couldn't place my finger on it at all. Perhaps it was because 1864 was the year I got turned but maybe not...

I slowly flipped the photo over and I blinked once and then twice. An obvious sign that something was wrong. Vampires didn't just blink like humans did. This blinking was out of shock. I could feel my own feelings block out everyone else. My feelings blocked out everything else as I stared down at the picture.

The girl in the photo I knew at once I knew her. You just didn't forget someone like that. The blonde hair was all over the place but just so beautiful. The picture seemed to be taken mid-laugh. Her body was clothed in a black and blue dress.

My eyes left the man next to her and my eyebrows went together. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was in a uniform, the one that they wore in the civil war. I knew this for more than going to class for about a century too. It was like a memory was flashing in my mind. It was forcing against my mind trying to make me remember it and it hurt. I was cringing and I could feel everyone looking at me.

The stress of it all was doubled because I could feel Edward's reactions to flashes of memories in my mind and what I thought of them. He knew I was remembering my human life so he wasn't saying anything but he wasn't making it easy with how he was feeling. Everybody's emotions came at me twice as hard as usual.

I dropped the picture on the ground and my head snapped up and looked at them all. Everyone was staring. Edward had his fist clenched but was still worried. Esme was in a pure motherly way of me but I just couldn't right now. All I felt from Carlisle was pure sympathy and it made me sick. As usual from Emmett all I felt was pure curiosity. Rosalie was a bit of worry and judging me. Alice was staring straight at me, biting her lip. She had finished the sketch. Actually, she had made three.

"Alice, cover those! You don't see what's in his head." Edward spoke frantically. I don't know if he was trying to protect me but it didn't keep me from seeing them in time.

I stared from across the room at the pictures. They were spread out in order of what seemed to be most important to her. A pale hand knocking on a huge reddish brown door. Then Bella, exactly as we knew her the past year, standing in front of the same man in the civil war uniform, Damon. And then in the next sketch it was Iza, her sparkling blue eyes and her shiny blonde hair, and Damon staring at her and a brown wig in the middle of them.

That's when I put it together. Bella was Iza who from these memories that were clashing at me violently I had knew very well. I had grew up with her. I had spent my childhood with her, and Damon, and his brother. My eyes widened as these thoughts went into my head and obviously into Edward's.

And that's the moment I took off running. I needed to be alone. I needed a moment to process all of this information and let my mind get all these flashbacks in here without hurting me. I was out of the house and in the forest, jumping over things, and running. I could hear Carlisle telling them not to follow me and was grateful for that.

I had ran non stop all the way to Illinois. When I got there I stopped at a silver boulder in the middle of a forest. I finally let the memories flood in and I let them come in one by one.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1852_

_My honey blonde hair was hidden under a big brown hat that was way too big for me, and any other 8 year old. I was chasing a younger boy, of about three years. He had his hand on his mouth every few seconds making an echoing sound. My hand was sideways making an L. _

_We were playing Cowboys and Indians. We knew we were getting a little old for the game but she liked it. Plus it made us feel like grown ups because we noticed all the grown people were doing something like this. We didn't quite understand it but we knew the gust of it. The Indians were the bad guys and the cowboys were the good guys._

_I laughed as I chased the younger boy, Stefan, one of my best friend's younger brother. I almost had him and I knew he knew it too. Damon was probably going after Iza in the other part of the Salvatore backyard. We had chose to play here this time. But things were mighty quiet._

_That's when she came charging out screaming at the top of her lungs looking just like a little Indian. She could always manage to do something and there she did. My eyes were wide as I realised she had got her hands on a real authentic bow and arrow. And the blonde was pointing it right at me._

_The thing about Iza was when she liked to play, she liked to make it as realistic as possible. Well, anything she did she wanted it to be as good and realistic as possible. She was a perfectionist and sometimes that could just be pure dangerous for those around her._

_A loud scream escaped my lips and instead of chasing Stefan I turned around and took off running. I could hear her laugh a little small giggle. I turned my head and looked at her and saw she held the bow in one hand and had her fingers on the other hand in the motion of a bow. "Pew, pew." She went._

_The smile on her face was one of triumph. She was obviously so proud of herself as she knew I had to fall down. Which I did. I wasn't a sore loser. So I held my chest and played dead._

_With one eye open and the other eye closed I watched as the two little Indians congratulated themselves. But that's when I saw him. Damon coming out out of the bushes with his sideways two fingers, coming up behind both of them. _

_First, he went up behind his little brother with a devious look in his eyes and whispered, "Bang, bang." Touching the fake finger gun to his head. And his brother knew then that he had to drop dead. His brother made a little whining noise before he dropped to the ground his eyes closing._

_Iza had quickly turned to Damon and was pointing the real bow and her fake bow. They were staring each other down and it didn't make any sense. They both could make a move. And then the impossible happened. Iza handed over her real bow to Damon as if she was surrendering and he brought his fingers to her chest, "Bang, bang." _

_She fell to the ground with a small smile and it left me wondering if the game hadn't been her wanting to play at all or if them both wanting to play and they teamed up in a way._

The first full memory disappeared from my mind and I just sat there for a moment. I wasn't sure how to feel about what I had remembered. When I had saw the picture of Damon all I had felt for him was hate the first thing coming back being the immediate feelings for him.

But seeing this? I grew up with him and her and another boy. I just don't understand why the first thing I felt for him was hate. If he seemed to be my best friend. But I did deep down inside.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Whitlock Household, 1855_

"_Jasper!" Mama exclaimed from upstairs and I came running obediently downstairs the moment I heard my name. With the tone of her voice I was worried I had tracked mud into the house. Mother got upset when I did that because it took a long time to clean up._

_But when I came down I noticed she had her wooden cooking spoon in her hand and her apron on. "Yes, Mama?" I asked with a curious look upon my face._

"_Come on in this kitchen with me, boy." She commanded but spoke in a soft voice moving the spoon in a motion saying, 'follow me.' So I followed my mama into the kitchen. _

_The moment I entered the insanely clean cooking area the smell of food hit me strong. She was always cooking the best things it seemed that put the biggest smile on my face. Her cooking was just the best home made food you could ever get. But this was the south._

"_Jasper, stir the cabbage soup while I stir the beets. I can't do everything."She said and I nodded my head and obediently picked up the other spoon that was next to the cabbage soup pot. I began stirring and looked at my mama._

"_Now, Jasper, it's about time you knew that things are going to change. I know it's not going to make sense right now but eventually it will. You are getting older, eleven years old now." She gave me a soft smile as we both stirred dinner before continuing on._

"_Feelings for how you feel for Iza re going to change for both you and Damon. You three are turning into three nice gentleman and a lady. You are getting older and as you get older things happen in you that makes you see things differently because you become different." She pointed her spoon at me before putting it back in the pot._  
_  
"Now, you are going to want to stop being so rough with her like you to are. I bet you his daddy is telling him the same thing, so don't you make that face. You boys are mighty rough with her and once she realises that she is becoming a lady and not a little girl that is allowed to play she will not want to rough house. Yes, she will want to play chase but that is about it."_

"_Jasper, I am telling you this because you three are the closest little friends and when that happens. It mostly ends badly. The girl usual gets between the guy but you wouldn't understand that not yet anyways. I just want you to try to strengthen your friendship with Damon, please." _

_She gave me a kind smile with a sort of sad look before shaking her head. "You can go back to your room. I can handle the beets, darling." She took the spoon from my hand and kissed the top of my head._

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding House Garden, 1857_

_I had went by Iza's home to see if she was home before I went to the Salvatore Boarding House. But when I had got there her mother had said after coming home from a walk in the park with a couple of girl friends she had decided to stop by the Salvatore Boarding House. It didn't make no sense to me because she usually waited for me. We always go together when we go to spend time with the brothers._

_Swinging my hands together, I slowly walked up to the huge boarding house and walked into it. Giuseppe was talking to one of the maids about how she needed to cook faster for it was almost dinner time when he saw me. _

_"Jasper. Damon and Iza are in the backyard in the garden. Sent poor Stefan away when he came out there. Just wanted to play a game with them." He shook his head. "I don't even understand it was like they just wanted to be alone if they send you away you let me know and I will scold Damon and have Iza's mama give her a talking to."_

_I cocked my head to the side. I hardly could comprehend what I was hearing. Iza turned away Stefan? She would try to beat up the both Damon and I when we were younger if we ever said a rude thing to Stefan. She always included Stefan in everything and wanted his choice first in almost everything. She didn't want him feeling left out because he was younger._

_"Yes, sir. I will be sure to let you know if they do. And I will ask why they turned Stefan away, sir." I looked up at the older man before he turned away from me. I quickly walked out of the Boarding house then. I knew something was up at that moment. This was strange and different. I swiftly made my way on the side of the house and what I saw made me stop in my tracks._

_Damon had Iza against the Salvatore Boarding House. One of his hands were wrapped in her hair and the other was on her waist. But it was obvious who was in charge of the kiss despite Damon having her up against the wall. It was Iza. She always was in charge in a way. She had one hand gripped on the top of his shirt as if she was the one to have initiated the kiss. Her other hand was on his side, barely touching it._

_They hadn't even seemed to notice I had came over and I kept it that way as I stood behind a giant bush. I didn't know what it was inside of me that hurt so much but it hurt. It hurt me to see them this close and doing something that I have done with Iza and not only that but I knew it meant something more for them. _

_When what mama had told me two years agowas right. Things had been changing in me and I saw Iza so different. She was just so beautiful and I had even told Damon and it had caused a small little rift in me because he had agreed on what I had said about Iza. About her becoming more and more beautiful lately and having these strange feelings._

_I watched as Iza pulled away first from Damon and leaned her head against the wood wall behind her. A smirk was on her lips and it made me sick to my stomach. "I hope you don't mind, Damon. Viola was saying at the age of thirteen you had to have your first kiss and you know I'm going to be fourteen in a couple of months. Plus she's seventeen she must known about all this." I saw the smile on her face. "I knew you already had yours and since you're my best friend I just thought."_

_The smirk on Damon's face actually brought pain to my heart and even more as I heard the words from his lips. "Oh, trust me, Iza. I do not mind." And he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. That was all I needed to see. Anymore and I might possibly cry and men do not cry. My father had taught me that one. I turned around fast and took off running away from the two who had just stabbed me in the heart and in the back._

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Whitlock Household 1857_

_I had invited Damon over and only Damon for the sole reason f ending our friendship. I had been thinking about it for over a month. I had thought about what my mother had told me about trying to keep my friendship with Damon but what I felt inside from seeing that kiss. I knew I could not be friends with him. _

_I had feelings for Iza and he did too. I knew since Iza chose to kiss him from what she said that she must have some feelings for Damon. But maybe if I told Iza how I felt abouther she would start to feel something for me or perhaps she already did. Once could only have hope, really._

_After I had seen them kiss they had both noticed me acting differently but I couldn't help it. I felt betrayed, by both of them. I had stopped coming around most of the time and whenever they would come to my home I would have my mother send them away saying I have studies. She didn't understand why but she did what I asked, saying I would have to talk to them eventually._

_And as always my mama was right. I just wish I had realised that earlier because now I was in it deep. She had warned me earlier. With the wisdom of her motherhood but I hadn't listened._

_The knock on my door meant Damon was here and I looked down. I walked to the door and opened it. I let him come, silent the whole time. Maybe it all would have been better if he would have at least told me about the kiss. He hadn't even done that. _

_"So, Jasper, where have you been lately? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever and then -"_

_I cut him off before he could start. This hurt more then seeing them kiss but the continuous pain I knew that was coming from being friends with him I would no take. "Damon, I can not be friends with you anymore." I blurted it out before he could finish his sentence and the worried look on his face changed into a shocked and hurt one. _

_"Jasper, what? Why? This makes no sense. You completely avoid both Iza and I for a complete month and now you say you don't want to be our friend." He just seemed so hurt and shocked. I didn't think it would be like this._

_"Correction. It's just you who I don't want to be friends with. I still want to be friends with Iza of course. And why? Well, her of course. We can't be friends, Damon. Not with you going around kissing her. We both like her. I like her a lot. I know she likes you and it hurts me. And I don't know if she likes me but I want to find out."_

_He was quiet after I said this. Completely silent, staring at me, and that is when I noticed the anger in his eyes. "So, you want to stop our friendship that we have had since we were little because Iza and I kissed. Once. What she told you?" His voice was cold and jaw clenched as he spoke._

_"No. I saw." I said clenching my fists. His anger was only making me anger. How dare he be angry? What did he have the right to be angry about? He did the ting wrong. I didn't._

_Damon rose his eyebrows. "Oh, you did. Well, ain't that just creepy." He shook his head. "Fine. Ruin our friendship because you think you just have all these feelings that you must do something about and our friendship will get in the way." He seemed to be disgusted. "But we aren't telling Iza this. If she found out we weren't friends anymore she would blame herself and go off the deep end."  
_

_"I hadn't thought about that." I said quietly._

_"Of course you didn't. Well, anytime we are around her we pretend. Until time comes." He shoved past me and headed for the door. I knew it was a purposeful shove but I just stood there. I didn't think of how this would effect Iza and now I had just lost a friend and had to pretend to be his friend for her._

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1857_

_Mama had been right, but mama was always right. My honey blonde hair messily moved in the wind as my brown eyes watched as Iza ran in the garden away from Damon. She was laughing as she carried her dress in one hand and used her one hand to try to move faster. Through out the years our games we had played together as children had changed._

_We used to play Cowboys and Indians, Hide and Seek and now we simply just enjoyed chasing each other. How things have changed. Things in how people look, friendships and how people feel. I always knew when things were changing the moment they changing, especially the feelings. Our feelings for each other started changing since we were ten years old._

_Well, Damon and my owns feelings changed at least. Iza's feelings didn't change until a year later and Stefan's never changed. Stefan always stayed her best friend. And Damon and mine's feelings changed for each other as well.  
_

_But the thing was we both became wrapped around her finger and at each others throats a little more and more daily because of it. She was just getting more and more beautiful and didn't even realise it. But she was learning how to get what she wanted because she spent less time with us and more time with these two girls._

_They weren't the best influence on her in my opinion but of course in Damon's opinion they were. It is because they had influenced her to kiss him when I had found out, I had broke my hand and lost my best friend.  
_

_I have strong feelings for Iza and so does Damon. Damon and I are the best friends. Well, we had been anyways. When, we had figured out that we both had feelings for our best girl friend. It put a wall between us, for me at least, and slowly stopped our friendship. __Sometimes, almost everyday, we fight now.__Sometimes she asks what happened to us. We don't want her to know so we pretend to be friends, for her. But she knows. Deep down she knows. And we both are watching it tear her apart.  
_

**A/N: So, I was thinking maybe this chapter all Jasper, I had some modern Iza but I took it out for next chapter. Now I didn't open up this story saying that this was me remodeling my old Iza. Such, an improvement if I may say so myself. I'd like to thank the people that have been reviewing and ask if there's anything you want to happen in particular?  
**


End file.
